Amerikinė cyplė
|tekstas1=|plotis=260|align=right|la=Anas americana|video=}} , plaukiojančių ančių (Anas) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Vidutinio dydžio, trumpakaklė, kompaktiška, nenardanti antis panaši į cyplę. Kakta ir viršugalvis šviesūs, žalias ruožas galvos ir kaklo šone, galva ir kaklas pilkai taškuoti, rausvai rudas viršus. Sparno kraštai ir pilvas yra baltos spalvos, o pauodegys juodas. Paukščiui skrendant kartais sparno apačioje matosi balti plotai. Galva ir kaklas gelsvai rudi, gausiai taškuoti tamsiai rudai. Blyškia galva, baltu sparno kraštu skiriasi nuo kitų rūšių, išskyrus cyplę, kurios kakta gelsva, galva ruda, o kūnas pilkos spalvos. Cyplės galva tamsesnė už kūną, o amerikinės anties - atvirkščiai. Biologija Dažniausiai poruojasi vasario mėn, o veisimas vyksta pavasarį. Patelės parenka lizdo vietą, kuri dažniausiai būna ant sausos žemės, tačiau arti vandens, gerai paslėptoje vietoje, netoli aukštų žolių, kurios yra maisto šaltinis. Lizdai statomi iš žolių ir augalų stiebų. Patelės gali padėti nuo 3-12 kiaušinių, tačiau dažniausiai skaičius svyruoja nuo 6-10. Kiaušiniai yra baltos spalvos. Perėjimas tęsiasi nuo 23-25 dienų. Perėjimosi metu patelė lizde praleidžia beveik 90% viso savo laiko. Maisto parūpina patinas, kuris taip pat ir saugo lizdą. Jei patelė pajunta pavojų ji išskrenda iš lizdo ir bando atitraukti plėšrūno dėmesį. Jaunikliai minta vabzdžiais, bet vėliau pakeičia savi mitybos įpročius ir pradeda maitintis augalinės kilmės maistu. Jaunikliai tampa visiškai nepriklausomi kai yra 37-48 dienų amžiaus. Mityba Šias antis galima vadinti vegetarėmis, nes jos minta vandens augalais, pavyzdžiui dumbliais, stiebais, šaknimis ir kitomis lapinių augalų dalimis. Šiek tiek rečiau minta vandens vabzdžiais: vėžiagyviais, moliuskais, sausumos vabzdžiais, vabalais. Maitinasi tiek sausumoje, tiek vandenyje (sekliose pelkėse,lėtai judančiose upėse ir kituose telkiniuose). Vienas iš priimtiniausio maisto yra lapai ir šaknys, kurie auga vandens gilumoje, bet kadangi jie nėra geri nardytojai, jiems sunku pasiekti šį maistą. Sausumoje minta žolėmis, grūdų liekanomis, dobilais, salotų lapais, riešutais ir vaisiais. Jaunikliai labiausiai minta baltyminiu maistu, todėl suvartoja daugiau vabzdžių negu suaugusieji. Paplitimas Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Anas americana J. F. Gmelin, 1789. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * Syst.Nat. 1 pt2 p.526 * * http://aves.desdeinter.net/silbame02.htmAnas penelope * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * University of Michigan Museum of Zoology. Animal Diversity Web. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Anas americana. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos